


Duszenie

by kaviskys



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Biedny Sherlock, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, dobry john, dominacja, duszenie seksualne, duszenie sercowe:(, duzo płaczu, duzo wszystkiego, dużo miłości, milosc, uleglosc
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaviskys/pseuds/kaviskys
Summary: Bo miłość go dusiła, ale w ten piękny, dobry sposób.





	Duszenie

**Author's Note:**

> łapcie króciutki prolog na zachętę ; D

Kochał go. Kochał go miłością wielką, nieokiełznaną i dziką, taką, która rozrywa i rani serca, niszczy i zaciska tchawice, rozcina gałki oczne i zgniata płuca pod naciskiem tak dużym, by śmierć wydawała się czymś tak bardzo lekkim i delikatnym, niczym muśnięcie dłoni kochanka, bądź przypływ piękna.

Oh, jak on go kochał. Kochanie tak cholernie mocno, że powinno być to conajmniej nielegalne, niedozwolone, sprzeczne z prawem. Jak można kochać kogoś tak dusząco?

 

\- Boże, Sherlock... - westchnął John, wchodząc do śmierdzącego mieszkania.

 

Cały pokój był przesiąknięty odorem bólu i brakiem wyboru. Mężczyzna stał przy oknie, ubrany w białą, idealne dopasowaną koszulę. Czarne spodnie, czarne włosy, czarne myśli.

 

\- John. Jednak przyszedłeś.

 

\- Na litość boską, oczywiście, że przyszedłem, ty draniu.

 

Nie był zły. Tak naprawdę, dlaczego miałby być zły? Jak mógłby go winić, gdy stał przed nim, całkowicie nagi? Wolny od tego całego gówna, które odstawił dla publiczności. Wolny od idiotyzmów, swoich masek, pseudo-socjopatii, wolny od wszystkiego, co trzymało go na dystans. Holmes mu zaufał całkowicie, powierzył mu calutkiego siebie, w każdym najmniejszym centymetrze ciała i umysłu. Był jego bez żadnych obłud i blokad. Wpuścił go.

John zrobił kilka kroków wgłąb mieszkania, po drodze zostawiając kurtkę i siatkę z mlekiem. Musiał się przewietrzyć i przemyśleć kilka istotnych spraw. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zostawić jego detektywa, to by było conajmniej niedorzeczne. Już miał zarzucić, cholera, jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że kiedykolwiek bym cię zostawił, ty przepiękna istoto? Chryste, jesteś najlepszym co mnie w życiu spotkało, Sherlock, jesteś moim dosłownie wszystkim, a ja nigdy bym nie porzucił całego mojego świata, to by było samobójstwo, wiesz o tym doskonale, ja również to wiem, ale wiem też, że tak bardzo się boisz, ale nie pokażesz tego bo jesteś zbyt dumny, idioto, jak mogę cię przekonać, że w moich ramionach jesteś w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu w całym wszechświecie, że nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził i będę cię chronić już zawsze, bo jesteś tak pięknie wyjątkowy i dobry? Jesteś dobry, Sherlock, jesteś lepszy od wszystkich tych idiotów, wiesz o tym?

 

\- Sądziłem, że odszedłeś. To co ci powiedziałem, cóż, nie było do końca dobre. Nie było w porządku.

 

\- Skarbie, jesteś cudem. Cały jesteś w porządku. Calutki.


End file.
